The present invention relates to multi-media devices and applications, and more specifically, to operational management of multi-media gaming devices.
Due to advancements in technology and the ubiquitous nature of the Internet, network-based video games and computer simulations are becoming a revolutionary medium for entertainment and education. Multi-player gaming as well as multi-player team games have become very popular, for example Half-Life™ and Counter-Strike™ (developed by Valve Software®) and Combat™ (developed by Atari®). In fact, there are world championship competitions held for multi-player and multi-player team gaming.
With the increased competitive interest in multi-player and multi-team gaming, more and more focus is being directed to player/team strategy. As with most team-based activities, some individuals exhibit more advanced skills than others. Additionally, even those individuals who exhibit advanced skills may not be able to fully sustain their skills, for example, while under stress or over a period of time due to fatigue, injury, illness, or other factors. Thus, any developed team strategy may benefit from dynamic, real-time adjustments in order to accommodate various unforeseen situations and maximize the overall success of game play.